


Little Bronze Stag

by catbug45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dadvos is real, Davos deserves to have a family again, Davos lives with Arya and Gendry and is baso Gendry's father and is their son's grandfather, Drabble, Drabbles, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Gen, Gendry is Lord Baratheon, GrandDadvos is very real, Grandparent!Davos, House Baratheon, One Shot, Short One Shot, dadvos, implied burning, mentions of Shireen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbug45/pseuds/catbug45
Summary: Arya and Gendry have a son, their son has a Grandfather who adores him. Gendry makes toys now, a little stag for a little stag. Just a short drabble.





	Little Bronze Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Arya and Gendry aren't present in this fic, and I couldn't think what to name their son so feel free to name him whatever you wish. I just love Dadvos.

“Grandfather! Look, Grandfather!” the boy cried, clambering over the courtyard fence. “Papa made me a little stag, it’s like me Grandfather, a little stag, don’t you see?” Davos smiled softly, it was a smart little toy, bronze and gleaming just like the boy before him. But it reminded him ever so of another little child cradling her small wooden toy. Bronze would not burn so easily.  
“A proper gift, for a proper little lordling, my boy,” Davos responded, “you’re a stag just like your father, will he make your little stag a little wolf for a friend?”, at this his grandson lit up like the evening star and without another word hastened off back over the fence and into the forge. Shaking his head, Davos stood, “there’s some wolf blood in you yet.”


End file.
